Given an image of a human or mannequin wearing a dress, how does one determine the dress style automatically? What's the dress' neckline? What's the hemline or sleeve length? Is it a flared dress? What colors and patterns does it have and so on? Is there a system and method to isolate this dress from the given image and further put it on a human/mannequin of another image? Additionally, can such a system and method operate in real-time such that, for example, a user can upload a picture (e.g., via a web or mobile interface) to detect the correct styles within a few seconds? Attempts to address these issues include an analysis of a variety of computer vision and machine learning problems (e.g., image segmentation), which largely remain an open problem in general.